Uma Babá Boa Pra Cachorro
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: "Ele é um bebê". Afinal, cuidar de Harry, enquanto Tiago e Lílian saem, não pode ser tão difícil assim, pode? OBS: ESSA FANFIC FOI BASEADA EM "UM DIA COM O PADRINHO", BY LUU POTTER, DÊEM OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS À ELA E SOMENTE ELA.


Uma Babá Boa Pra Cachorro

- Sirius, amigo do peito, companheiro, meu chapa...

- Não enrola Pontas, o que você quer dessa vez? – Sirius Black foi categórico enquanto olhava para seu amigo Tiago Potter.

Tiago coçou a nuca, dando um sorrisinho torto: - Então... Você sabe que hoje é aniversário da Lily...

- Nem vem, eu não vou comprar um presente para você dar à ela enquanto você a tenta enrolar, SEU VIADO SAFADO! – Sirius berrou a última parte, afinal, _todo ano_ era a _mesma _coisa. Impressionante.

- Não, não é isso! – Tiago já se explicou – É que eu quero levar ela para um jantar, mas não tem com que Harry ficar, já que ele não pode ficar sozinho.

- Eu sei. Ele é um bebê.

- E você _é _o padrinho _dele_ – Pontas completou triunfante, esperando ter chegado ao ponto.

Entretanto, Sirius somente ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Acredite se quiser, _eu sei que sou o padrinho dele_ – o final veio impaciente.

- Então... – Tiago incentivou.

E Sirius, finalmente entendendo, arregalou os olhos, dizendo: - Nem pensar, eu e um bebê, tipo, na mesma casa, sozinhos e, tipo, sem o mundo entrar em colapso? Nem morto!

- Então é bom você arranjar um novo estado de espírito, seja morto, seja vivo, o que for – decretou Pontas -, Lílian está querendo sair somente nós dois a meses e até fez um esforço confiando Harry a você, seja o padrinho responsável que lá, lá, láááá, cavando mais um montão, no fundo, você é.

E Sirius, ainda incrédulo com a coisa toda, viu Tiago vestir um casaco quente e sair com Lílian pela porta de entrada, enquanto pensava em _como _iria sobreviver para contar a história a Remo.

**| - HP - |**

A Noite-Pesadelo-De-Babá começou com Harry sentado no tapete olhando para os olhos cinzentos de Sirius. Ele parecia analisar tudo, desde como tinha ficado aos cuidados de seu padrinho a como poderia _escapar _desses cuidados – e isso era o que preocupava Sirius, afinal, se ele era filho de Tiago Potter, haja o que temer.

Lendo o jornal, Sirius viu Harry caminhar a passos incertos até o canto da sala, onde tinha uma estante – e seu dragão de pelúcia em uma prateleira. Harry, tentando inutilmente pular, agarrou-se na prateleira mais baixo, sob os olhos distraídos entre o jornal e o afilhado, de Sirius.

Impulsionou o corpo e, derrubando uns muitos livros no chão, fazendo a maior barulheira e estragando muitas páginas, pegou o dragão na prateleira. Incrível, isso porque era somente um bebê – Sirius nunca ficara tão feliz em Lily e Tiago não terem tido gêmeos.

- Meu Merlin, Harry! – Sirius se desesperou, enquanto catava os livros de Lílian, vendo se estavam intactos. A amiga provavelmente teria um treco se descobrisse que Sirius tinha _deixado _Harry mexer nas prateleiras de sua _preciossísima _estante.

Sentou no sofá novamente, olhando com mais atenção para o afilhado que ria _demais _brincando com o dragão que – para infelicidade de Sirius, já que poderia vir a trazer problemas futuros – soltava uma considerável quantia de fumaça do focinho, enquanto batia as asas, saindo poucos centímetros do chão.

Ainda rindo, Harry olhou para o padrinho no sofá, sentindo que aquilo estava muito _chato_. Em geral, o moreno associava Sirius a diversão, já que sempre que o padrinho o visitava ele se divertia, mas isso estava muito entediante e Harry não viu graça alguma em continuar parado ali, rindo para o bobo do dragão tendo aquele cachorro na sua frente.

Caminhando a passos hesitantes, tentou subir o primeiro degrau da escada, para logo depois bater o próprio queixo na batente. Sirius, correndo, checou meio ao desespero se o afilhado estava bem – Santo Merlin, Lily o mataria até o final da noite se isso continuasse do jeito que estava.

Harry deu uma risada e continuou o trajeto de tentar subir a escada, batendo o queixo mais duas vezes – para rir da careta de ansiedade de Sirius ao checá-lo. Já no seu quarto, engatinhou até o canto, pegando sua vassoura de brinquedo. E, montado, saiu voando pela casa.

- Meu Deus do céu, Harry! – exclamou Sirius, levantando-se rápido do sofá, vendo o afilhado bater na mesinha do hall e quebrar o vaso ali presente.

Arregalou os olhos, e correu atrás do garoto que fugia rindo na vassoura: - Harry! HARRY! – o garoto quebrara os pratos na mesa – Harry! HARRY! _HARRY!_

E parecia que a cada som de "Harry", alguma coisa partia-se no chão. Os copos, pratos, vasos, porcelanas, tudo na casa estava tristemente aos pedaços – assim como Sirius estaria se Lily descobrisse.

Ansioso, pegou a varinha no bolso da calça. Quer dizer, _pensou _que ia pegar já esta não estava ali e, para mais drama e desespero ainda – sabe-se lá _como _– estava na mão de Harry, que ainda voava gargalhando loucamente pela casa.

- Padinho, padinho! – gritava Harry, de repente, num choro de criança. Chegando na sala, Sirius viu o afilhado chorando no tapete da sala, com um galo na cabeça.

Era muito provável que tivesse dado de cara com a parede. Sirius encaminhou-se até uma caixa branca, vendo um bilhete com a letra de Lílian:

_SIRIUS BLACK, COMO OUSA DEIXAR MEU FILHO SE MACHUCAR?_ _Confiei ele a você, tenha um mínimo de responsabilidade e cuide dele, caramba! Mas como eu tenho muitas dúvidas da sua capacidade mental sobre primeiros socorros, aqui está:_

_Se ele tiver se cortado: Passe a poção verde. (Parabéns, você acaba de ganhar um corte de mim)._

_Se ele tiver uma mancha roxa: Passe a pasta roxa e coloque gelo em seguida (Parabéns, você acaba de ganhar uma mancha roxa de mim)._

_Se ele tiver um sangramento de seja lá o que for: Passe a poção verde E a pasta roxa (Parabéns, você acaba de ganhar um sangramento de seja lá o que for)._

_Se ele estiver doente: LEVE-O PARA O ST. MUNGUS E ME CHAME, SENÃO MORRE._

_Com amor,_

_Lílian_.

Mais do que rápido, Sirius passou a pasta roxa na testa de Harry, envolvendo cubos de gelo num pano e deixando na testa do afilhado por alguns minutos, logo em seguida.

Exausto, Sirius fechou a caixa de primeiros socorros e, prestes a se sentar no sofá, uma cena atraiu sua atenção, Harry _ainda _com sua varinha _e _o dragão-fumaça na mão. Tarde demais, Sirius chegou onde o afilhado estava.

Harry já tinha sacudido com força a varinha, fazendo o dragão duplicar de tamanho, soltando _enormes _baforadas de fumaça. Sirius tossiu: - H-Harry! – e, distante, ouviu a risada do moreno.

Aliviado, Sirius tocou algo macio, com certeza os cabelos de Harry – muito espetados -, mas, para seu desespero, era a pelúcia do dragão, que baforou bem em seu rosto nessa hora.

Sirius se agachou, já planejando como ia explicar isso a Lily – que provavelmente chegaria com Tiago daqui a pouco -, quando sentiu sua mão roçar em algo. Sua varinha!

- Finite Incantatem! – o dragão agora era de pelúcia e nem mesmo soltava mais fumaças.

Harry olhou, curioso, seu padrinho ir até o sofá, estirando-se no mesmo e, quase instantaneamente, dormir. Riu baixinho, como se soubesse que não deveria acordá-lo. Engatinhou até seu padrinho, pegando devagar a varinha de sua mão e, parecendo quase saber o que fazia, balançou a varinha num gesto elegante.

Pratos e copos quebrados juntaram-se, limpos e bonitos, voando de volta para os armários. Os cacos de vidro dos vasos juntaram-se, voltando para suas respectivas mesas. Os livros amassados que tinham caído da estante ficaram impecáveis. A caixa de primeiro socorros nem pareceu ter sido mexida, assim como a vassoura de Harry, que voltou voando para o quarto do menino.

Rindo cansado e feliz, Harry apoiou-se na almofada do sofá e, com visível dificuldade, escalou-o, acomodando-se nos braços do padrinho, enquanto se preparava para dormir.

- Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

A voz de Sirius sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, sonolenta.

Quando Tiago e Lílian chegaram, só encontraram a casa incrivelmente arrumada e limpa, com um cansado Sirius no sofá, junto a um risonho Harry – ambos dormindo.

- Talvez, Sirius seja mesmo uma boa babá, não? – riu Lílian, enquanto conjurava um cobertor para o moreno e o filho.

- Eu sei. Afinal, Harry é só um bebê – Tiago sorriu, pensando na fala do amigo.

- E Sirius um cachorro sarnento.


End file.
